<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mothflight's love by Barnashunter12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073247">Mothflight's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnashunter12/pseuds/Barnashunter12'>Barnashunter12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnashunter12/pseuds/Barnashunter12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothkit, a small rogue kit, is taken into the clan with his mother, Mapleleap. After becoming a apprentice and finding comfort in Frostpaw, he learns that darker times are coming for the clans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" GET AWAY FROM HERE, AND TAKE THE STARCLAN RIDDEN KIT WITH YOU! " The blackberry tom screeched at his mother. Moth let out a scared squeal. Today, Maple had told him he was going to meet his father, but he hadn't met him yet. " FINE. SINCE YOU THINK THAT WAY, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN. I HOPE YOUR CLAN FALLS APART, NIGHTWILLOW! " Maple screeched back. Maple turned away from the tom, and picked Moth up and started to walk to his home. " Hey Mom, why were you yelling at him? " Moth asked, curious.<br/>
Maple didnt respond. </p><p> </p><p>When they got back, he met up with all of his friends. The barn was now a free home for all loners and rogues who needed somewhere to stay. A black and white tom, Rattrap came up to him. Rattrap had always been his friend, sharing prey with him and teaching him some battle moves. Rattrap was so cool! " Hello Moth! I suppose you met your father? Was he cool? " He mewed excitedly. " Err, no. But Mama kept on screaming at a black-furred tom. I think she called him, Nightwil?? " He mewed, confused. For a moment, Moth saw Rattrap's face darken, but it was slowly replaced with excitement. "Well, Bug and Bunny are doing a challenge on who can eat the most prey. Want to see? " Rattrap mewed excitedly. Moth turned around to see Mother nodding at him, a sad smile on her face, but he quickly turned back to Rattrap. " Yes! Come on, let's go! " He brushed past Rattrap and went to where Bunny, a pure white tom, and Bug, a Brown tom, sat, and they were eating rabbits and crows like crazy! </p><p> </p><p>Moth opened his eyes. He was sleeping in the haystack. He had fell asleep after watching the contest! He heard Rattrap and Maple talking, and rattrap's low, strange accent rang out.<br/>
"Maple, you have to take that boy on a hunt. He's acting like a clan cat! "<br/>
" I will, Rattrap. " he heard a slow sigh. " I will take him tomorrow. "<br/>
* I should sleep!* Moth thought, drifting back into a comfortable sleep. </p><p>He woke up to see the hunched over shape of Maple standing in front of him.<br/>
" Moth, today we are going to head hunting! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moth learns to hunt, but something goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moth looked up.<br/>
"Alright mother, but I'm not sure how to hunt! "<br/>
Maple shook her head. " Alright Moth, follow me. "<br/>
Moth followed his mother out of the barn, leaping over a sleeping Rattrap.<br/>
He looked at the dry moor. " Mother, why is it so dry? "<br/>
" This is just where we live. When you get bigger you'll explore more places. " Maple walked over the dry land, and he sneezed at the long grass. He moved over to Maple. He noticed a large dip in the ground. <br/>
"What's that? " He asked.<br/>
" Windclan. You don't want to go there. They kill kits! " Maple shuddered, and Moth was scared. " Alright. We're here. Now, let me teach you to hunt. " They were on a flatter ground now. In the distance, he saw a rock and four, giant trees.<br/>
Behind Moth, he heard a snarl, that turned into a large yowl. Turning around, a Yellow and Black she with a star on her head was snarling at Mom!<br/>
" What are you doing here, rogues? "<br/>
Maple let out a angry growl. " Doing nothing with you. Get away from us. "  Maple unsheathed her claws. The yellow she did the same. Then Maple leapt onto her.<br/>
Moth watched the two fight. Blood sprayed onto the grass. Eventually, he watched as the she got maple under the neck, and Maple fell down, and a pool of blood quickly formed around her.<br/>
" NO! "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This will also be in wattpad under the name @sharrdx (( dn is barnashunter12 )) so if you prefer wattpad, feel free to read it there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>